


Thoughts

by Sleepy_Zs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (actually plz dont-), Hurt No Comfort, I just wanted to write something vague, Tommy just thinking, also there are other characters in there but really you don't see any names, no names used, sue me, the characters not the real people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Zs/pseuds/Sleepy_Zs
Summary: Thoughts aren't always wanted. He didn't know what he wanted to think of his... friend? no... yes?
Kudos: 7





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> As said in tags, oops, this is just vague character mentions. Like, no name drops at all. I almost dropped two but I was like 'nah-' so yeeee. I do know Tommy's healing but my mind sorta went 'what if everything's still a bit mushy at times', so yeah, that's really where this went. I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless!

Nobody cares. Nobody cares. Nobody cares. Nobody cares. Nobody cares.

Those words repeated over and over _and over._

He couldn’t get it out of his head. Dear god someone, help, _please._

No one cares. They see you suffering and leave you be. They. Don’t. Care. Only _he_ does, and you _locked him up._

He… he doesn’t care. He _does._ No. **He doesn’t**.

He must have once… right? With the holy lands… or those days before. He must have at one point. He _must have_. It has to still be there, right? He… he didn’t just do all that to mani...ma

**If he did, he doesn’t anymore. He doesn’t care. Your friends do though. You’re making a hotel with one of them, or well, a friend of theirs that’s now your friend**.

But.. he said..

**HE DOESN’T CARE AT ALL.** _He does. He does. He does. Only him._

He had your only friend exile you. _He was the only one who visited you_. He gave your _**unstable brother**_ TNT to blow up a country. _He probably would’ve found some way to get it anyways, with or without help._ He started a war with said country before, all they wanted was freedom. _He just wanted it all to be peaceful and yoU STARTED A WAR._

Thoughts were all mushed.

Did anyone care? No… yes? Yes. They do. **Hotel. Worry. Wood…? Bees. diamonds…?** _SHE brought you to that nuke site, H..he made you act nice just so you could get a few diamonds to start your hotel._

_**STOP.** _


End file.
